marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chester Phillips
thumb :"General Patton ha dicho que las guerras se libran con armas pero son ganadas por los hombres." :―Chester Phillips [fte.] :Chester Phillips era un coronel del ejército de Estados Unidos que reclutó a Steve Rogers a operación: Renacimiento. : Biografía ''Capitán América: Primer venganza ''Para agregar ''Capitán América: El primer vengador Strategic Scientific Reserve aimed to create a series of super soldiers for the US Army. He's the chief of the training camp in which the candidates are given the opportunity to prove their value, and he's, from the very beginning, contrary to Abraham Erskine's choice, the skinny Steve Rogers. During the training, anyway, he's convinced to give a chance to the boy because of an act of pure bravery of his. ">Coronel Chester Phillips es el oficial en comand en el proyecto secreto en la Reserva científica estratégica dirigida a crear una serie de super soldados para el ejército. Es el jefe del campamento de entrenamiento en el que los candidatos tengan la oportunidad de demostrar su valor, y es, desde el principio, contraria a la elección de Abraham Erskine, el flaco Steve Rogers. De todos modos, durante el entrenamiento, está convencido para dar una oportunidad al niño debido a un acto de valentía pura de su. Cuando, inmediatamente después de completa con éxito el experimento, Erskine es asesinado por un agentede HYDRA , Phillips decide dejar los Rogers no capacitados y continuar la guerra, la vieja manera manera. Cuando se guarda un gran pelotón de hombres por Rogers solo, de todos modos, Phillips acepta para tenerlo entre sus filas y le confía con un comando de élite especial. Arnim Zola is captured, Phillips successfully interrogates him and locates Johann Schmidt's last secret base. While Captain America distracts the enemy, Phillips himself leads the assault to the base, defeating a large number of HYDRA agents. Eventually, he helps Rogers reaching the Red Skull's experimental plane riding Schmidt's special car, ending on the edge of a ravine and seeing the plane flying away with Cap and the Skull aboard. ">Después es capturado Arnim Zola , Phillips con éxito le interroga y localiza de Johann Schmidtúltimo secreto base. Mientras que el Capitán América distrae al enemigo, Phillips lleva el asalto a la base, derrotando a un gran número de agentes de HYDRA. Finalmente, él ayuda a Rogers alcanzando avión experimental de cráneo rojo caballo coche especial de Schmidt, terminando en el borde de un barranco y ver el avión volando con la tapa y el cráneo a bordo. Su destino actual es desconocido, aunque es discutible que murió de edad en los años setenta antes de awakeneing de la PAC. Rasgos de carácter Abraham Erskine's choice for his Super Soldier Serum test subject, since he's used to training "real" combatants, and cannot see the value of a small and skinny man such as Rogers. ">Chester Phillips es un soldado viejo, un hombre brusco y forjado de hierro que cree firmemente en los valores de guerra clásica. Es contrario a la elección de Abraham Erskinepor su Super soldado suero prueba tema, ya que se utiliza para la formación de combatientes "reales" y no puede ver el valor de un hombre pequeño y flaco como Rogers. Phillips es un buen estratega y un soldado entrenado, y, a pesar de su rango, aún toma parte en las misiones en campo, utilizando armas de fuego canónicas. Relaciones :*Steve Rogers - subordinado. :*Abraham Erskine - subordinado. :*Howard Stark - subordinado. :*Peggy Carter - subordinado. :*Howling Commandos - subordinadas. :*Johann Schmidt - enemigo. :*Arnim Zola - enemigo. :*Heinz Kruger - enemigo. :*HYDRA - enemigos. Apariciones/actores :*Marvel universo cinematográfico (1 película) :**Captain America: The First Avenger (Primera aparición) , Tommy Lee Jones Detrás de las escenas ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia :*Mientras que en la película Phillips se opone a la elección de Abraham Erskinepara el tema de la prueba de Super soldado, en los cómics eligió Steve Rogers personalmente, mientras que el General Saunders era contrario. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Ejercito Categoría:El Capitan America